Poppy Patel
Poppy, a character in the Hero series, is a junior fashion editor at Motif and your character's best friend. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Poppy has brown eyes, long, wavy brown hair and dark skin. Usually, she wears a white floral shirt. Personality She is very perky and energetic. It is implied that she is uncomfortable around violence. Chapters Hero Hero, Vol. 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests * Chapter 3: Back to Formula * Chapter 4: Suiting Up * Chapter 5: Heat Wave * Chapter 6: Friendly Fire * Chapter 7: A Night Off * Chapter 8: Hoodwinked * Chapter 9: Burnout * Chapter 10: Recovery * Chapter 11: Behind the Mask * Chapter 12: Night Work * Chapter 13: Revelations * Chapter 14: Prisoner's Dilemma * Chapter 15: The Battle for Northbridge Hero, Vol. 2 * TBA Relationships Your Character Poppy calls you her best friend in the world and it is mentioned that you went to college together. In Book 1, Chapter 2 she says that your powers are incredible and suggests to do some flying. If you do so, you can take a photo of her at the top of Northbridge Tower. Although she supports your career as a Superhero, she is often concerned about the danger you put yourself in. If you allow her to, she designs your Superhero costume. They traditionally get dinner together every Monday night. In Book 1, Chapter 13, it is mentioned that they have been friends for at least 5 years. She is horrified when you reveal your plan to fly Silas Prescott into space before he explodes, knowing that it is very likely that you will die. Dax Dax has a crush on her but is unsure if she feels the same way. It is revealed she also has a crush on him but is too nervous to ask him out. She and Dax previously had a negative relationship due to his reluctance to ask her out and her flirting with other guys. She later admits to Your Character that she felt guilty about her behavior. They eventually kiss in Book 1, Chapter 14. Gallery Other Looks Poppy Gala.png|Gala outfit Poppy Masquerade.png|Masquerade outfit Poppy video image.png|Hologram Miscellaneous H Poppy Ch 2.png|Ch. 2 Hero Bk1 Ch14 - Poppy and Dax Kiss.jpg|Ch. 14 Trivia * She shares the same surname as Sereena Patel, a character in the LoveHacks series. * It is implied that Poppy has Indian descent through her surname, since Patel is a common last name of Indian origin.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patelhttps://www.geni.com/surnames/patel ** She shares a surname with the main character of the novel Life of Pi, whose name is Piscine Molitor Patel. * Several members of the fandom are hoping she will become a love interest in the future. However, this seems unlikely given that Pixelberry seems to be pairing her with Dax. * She is similar to the Arrowverse character Iris West given that she was friends with your character several years prior to them becoming a Superhero. * She mentions in a premium scene of Chapter 2 that she is regularly posting her outfit-of-the-day on Motif's homepage. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Hero' Characters Category:Playing Cupid